Sweets and Smiles
by ChocolateChats
Summary: Crêpes. These golden pastries are sweet, savory and anything but ordinary. When Marinette realizes that Adrien doesn't have a lunch, she takes matters into her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweets And Smiles**

* * *

It was like any day at Collège Françoise Dupont. The class was boring, Chloé was being her regular self and Marinette was currently distracted.

They were listening to a lecture about the equation of a line but the pig-tailed girl was too busy brain storming. She was trying to think of the best way to get Adrien's attention without seeming like a total moron. Unfortunately she was at a loss of ideas and could now only stare at the back of his head longingly.

Alya noticed her friend's sudden attention towards the blonde boy and nudged her. "Whatcha thinking about girl?" She whispered into Marinette's ear with a small smirk curling onto her features. Alya already knew the answer but chose not to make her friend too flustered.

The sudden voice in her ear jolted Marinette out of her staring trance and she glanced back at Alya. Heat rose to her cheeks and all that came out of her mouth was word vomit. "T-totally not Adrien or anything!" Her lie was clearly terrible which only made Alya's smirk grow.

Marinette gave up on lying and explained her dilemma quietly to Alya. "I just can't think of anything. I really want to find a way to get Adrien to notice me more. Sadly I'm always such a mess around him!" Marinette said in a low whisper. She then turned her gaze back to the boy in front of her.

Alya patted her back in sympathy. "Don't sweat it girl, that's why I'm here. I totally got you covered." She said with a wink. That gave Marinette a little bit of reassurance.

"Thanks Alya, I can always-" Her sentence was cut short when the teacher slammed a ruler down on the chalkboard.

"Marinette I can assure you that there are better times to chat, just not in my class." Miss Bustier said in a strict manner. Chloé and Sabrina snickered at her demise while Marinette apologized softly. Her body tensed up when all eyes were on her including her sweet Adrien. She sunk lower in her seat using her book to hide her face. Just seeing Adrien's face was enough to make her melt and her mind to grow fuzzy. His bright emerald eyes were intoxicating and Marinette was sure that if he continued to stare at her, she'd combust.

The lesson carried on for about an hour until the bell finally rang. Marinette watched as Adrien left the classroom and she so badly wanted to follow him. She wanted to push herself to have a normal conversation with him that didn't involve her stuttering every word she said. Marinette hesitated though. She didn't want to appear as some sort of stalker.

Alya noticed her friend falter and was quick to bring her spirits back up. "Don't hesitate! Go ask him to the movies like you've always wanted to!" Marinette glanced up at her friend's face which was full of encouragement. As much as she wanted to, Marinette knew that she'd only be able to make a fool of herself. She didn't have the guts to ask him out.

"I want to but whenever he looks at me I forget how to talk. It's like some sort of curse!" Marinette cried out and put her hands over her face. "I'll never be able to talk to him..."

Putting a hand on her back, Alya smiled at her. "Girl you have to have more confidence! Just get out there and talk to him! It's better to try than not at all!" Marinette uncovered her face and brightened up a bit at the reassurance. If Alya believed in her, she should believe in herself as well. Overthinking about it could make matters worse. Maybe Alya was right. She just needed to do it. She needed to talk to Adrien!

Marinette put her hands on her hips in determination. "You're right Alya! I'll go do it!" And before she knew it, her legs were moving on their own. She went to her locker to grab her lunch first before heading to the cafeteria.

The night before Marinette made crêpes along with various toppings to make it the perfect dish. If Adrien was in the cafeteria then she'd first heat up her food and then force herself to sit with him.

Her heart suddenly stopped. Wouldn't eating lunch with him count as a d-d-date?!

Marinette's whole body suddenly became numb and she found herself unable to take another step. She was just outside the cafeteria doors but she was now having second thoughts. If she were to eat lunch with Adrien she would surely choke.

Not knowing what to do next, Marinette looked to see if the coast was clear and then unzipped her purse. "Tikki what should I do?" She whispered desperately to the kwami in her bag. The small little ladybug lifted its head from the bag and looked up at Marinette.

"From what I heard there's nothing wrong with stepping out of your comfort zone. Just be you and you'll be fine Marinette." Tikki answered and gave her a bright smile.

"But what if I say something stupid? Or I choke on my food, or or I spill it on me..." Marinette rambled and then gasped. "What if I spill my food all over him?!"

Tikki shook her head at Marinette's dramatic outburst. "You won't, I trust you'll be fine. Now get in there!" Tikki's encouragement was enough to get Marinette to zip up her purse and push the door to the cafeteria open. She was instantly met with the smell of greasy food and the voices of many students all talking at once. The place was so crowded which only intimidated Marinette even more.

She reluctantly headed over to where the microwave was set up and began preparing her lunch. When she dropped one of her containers she hoped dearly that Adrien wasn't watching. Speaking of him...

Marinette turned around and did a quick sweep of the room. Just as she was about to go back to fixing up her food, she spotted him. Adrien was sitting at one of the furthest tables to the right accompanied with Nino.

Her heart leaped up in her throat. There he was. She never knew that it was even possible to look so perfect sitting there and talking. The two boys were smiling and chatting it up which made Marinette even weaker in the knees. Adrien's smile was just so adorable!

Switching her attention back to her food, Marinette finished heating up her crêpes and made her was over to Adrien's table. Lucky for her there was no sign of Chloé.

She kept on walking and walking until she was just a few steps away from the table. Marinette faltered for a moment but then pushed herself to move onward and stand just in front of Adrien and Nino.

"Uh H-hi mind if I sit here?" Marinette stuttered grabbing the attention of the two boys. They both shared eye contact and then looked at her at the same time. They were slightly startled by her sudden entrance but invited her to sit nonetheless.

"Sure Marinette." Adrien said her name so cutely. That alone was enough to make her almost miss the seat when she made the movement to sit down. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she sat right across from her crush.

Her brain went to mush in an instant and could only force herself to prepare her food to try to seem casual.

"Are those crêpes? Dude they smell mighty fine." Nino spoke up once the lid was lifted off of her container. Marinette stopped what she was doing and blushed once she notices all eyes were on her.

With a shaky voice Marinette decided to respond to Nino's comment. "Y-y-yeah I made them last night. I even brought some whipped cream, chocolate syrup and berries to go on top. It's really easy to make." She was slightly proud how she was able to talk without sounding too awkward in front of Adrien.

To her surprise Adrien had been listening the whole time and looked interested. Marinette watched as his eyes could not take themselves off of her lunch. She was beginning to get slightly concerned. What was so great about her crêpes that Adrien was so memorized by them?

Adrien must have noticed Marinette staring at him because his face flushed and he quickly looked away. "They look great." He simply said seeming pretty shy all of a sudden. Marinette decided that his behaviour was a bit unnerving like he was hiding something. She peered over in front of her and noticed that Nino had food with him while Adrien did not. That alone set off alarms in Marinette's head that made it impossible not to comment on the fact that her crush had no lunch.

"Have you already eaten?" This time Marinette did not stumble over her words. Her concern filled the spot of her usual nervousness. Adrien took a second to realize that she was talking to him but when he did he waved her off.

"Oh no, my ride broke down so I couldn't go home for lunch and I don't have any money on me so..." His voice trailed off and he peered over at Marinette. He could see that she had concern written all over her face and he hated it. He didn't want her to worry about him.

"But I'm fine, really." Adrien laughed it off like it was no big deal but truthfully, he was starving. The last meal he had was breakfast but it had been small. An apple and granola bar was definitely not enough to hold him down until dinner. Adrien slumped slightly in his chair. This was such a horrible situation. Marinette stared down at her food and then back to Adrien. Her eyes kept darting back and forth until she made her final decision.

Sliding her food across from her, Marinette smiled warmly. If Adrien didn't have a lunch then she would give him hers. She knew that her stomach would regret it later but her heart wouldn't. Marinette almost died right there on the spot at the anticipation.

Adrien blinked a couple of times at the crêpes that were just pushed in front of him. He glanced at them and then back to Marinette. "Go ahead. The toppings make it so much sweeter!" She blushed like crazy when she saw Adrien smile back at her.

"Thanks Marinette, I can't thank you enough!" Adrien said gratefully. The aroma of the crêpes was enticing and the toppings looked amazing too. Just as he was about to assemble the crêpes he paused. This was Marinette's lunch, not his. If he ate it, that left her with nothing to eat. How could he be so selfish?

With a frown weighing down his features, Adrien put the fork down and faced Marinette. "I can't eat your lunch. It wouldn't be fair." The way he said it made butterflies flutter in her stomach. His genuine concern for her almost made it impossible for her to maintain her composure. Even though he was right about it being her lunch, she wanted him to have it. That was why Marinette decided to lie in order to make him not feel so guilty.

"D-don't worry about it, that was just my dessert. I already had my lunch." Marinette fibbed trying to sound the most convincing. She gave herself another mental pat on the back for sounding more composed than usual.

Adrien considered what she said for a moment and then gave her another smile. "Ah okay, thank you!" The way his face lit up when he put the toppings on was a huge reward for Marinette. She almost forgot how hungry she actually was.

The sound of pure bliss met her ears when Adrien took his first bite. He hummed in contentment showing how obvious it was that he was enjoying them. "It tastes so good! Like more than just good!" He beamed causing Marinette to almost squeal out loud. Adrien loved her cooking! It was like a dream come true for her crush to eat her food and enjoy it. Marinette could barely contain herself.

"W-Wow uh thanks you're good too!" Marinette stammered stupidly. She was so excited that he like the crêpes that she was transitioning back to her usual awkward self. When she looked back up to see whipped cream on the tip of his nose, she completely lost it. Marinette's face turned a deep shade of red and her mind turned all hazy. He was just so cute!

Adrien continued to eat the crêpes politely not even noticing the whipped cream on his nose. All Marinette could do was watch not even caring if people were looking at her. She was glad to have shared her lunch with Adrien. As long as her crush was happy, she was happy too.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien lay on his bed remembering today's past events. Marinette had been extremely generous to share her dessert when he didn't have a lunch. His mouth watered as he remembered the sweet flavour and light texture of the glorious crêpes. The girl sure was lucky to live in a place where sweets were the norm. Who else could say that they had a lunch and then crêpes as a dessert?

"You can't be seriously thinking about Ladybug, again!" Adrien's kwami Plagg spoke up snapping his mind back to the present. Adrien rolled his eyes at the small creature before him.

"It's not Ladybug this time." Replied Adrien as he sighed, rolling over onto his stomach resting and his head in his hands. Plagg looked on in shock.

"You're not fantasizing about Ladybug?! Oh geez the world must be ending!" The black kwami dramatically swiveled in the air and then landed on the bed beside the blonde. His face held a grin that made it obvious that he was teasing the boy on purpose. You couldn't blame him though. Adrien talked about Ladybug a lot. It was only fair to think he was daydreaming about her again.

Adrien ignored the sarcastic comment. "There's a girl in my class. Her name's Marinette, you've probably seen her around. Well today I didn't have a lunch and she gave up her own food so that I wouldn't be hungry." He told Plagg, smiling the whole time. "I want to find a way to thank her."

Plagg shot up with a look of disapproval written all over his face. "You didn't thank her yet?!"

Adrien's smile faded and he looked back at the small Kwami. "Of course I did!" He said quickly. He then paused and relaxed back into the laying position he was in. "I just want to thank her more. It seemed she put a lot of effort into making those crêpes. It's only fair if I return the favour."

Laughing, Plagg floated in the air. "You're going to make crêpes?! Good luck with that!"

"I never said I was going to make crêpes." Adrien deadpanned. Sometimes his Kwami could be too over the top, always jumping into conclusions and such. "I'm trying to think of something else I could make for her. Something easy, of course." Adrien added with a little laugh. He was not much of a cook let alone a baker.

Despite his poor baking talents, he wanted to make the girl something special, from the heart. He remembered back then when he used to bake with his mom all the time. Their favourite thing to bake together was of course chocolate chip cookies. They were simple but a classic. Maybe that was what he could make for Marinette!

"Plagg I have the perfect idea!" Adrien sat up from the bed excitedly. "Chocolate chip cookies!"

Plagg merely yawned at the boy's outburst. He couldn't be less interested in what he was doing. If it had nothing to do with camembert, then Adrien could count him out. "That's great but I'm starving. Can't it wait? I need camembert." Plagg flopped on the bed tiredly, spreading right out. Adrien was not amused at the cat's antics.

"Cookies now, cheese later." Adrien simply said earning a groan of disapproval from the kwami.

Adrien got up off the bed and checked his phone. It was only a little past 7 o'clock so there was tons of time to get cracking. The only problem was getting past his father and being allowed into the kitchen. He wasn't usually allowed in the kitchen as his father deemed it not a place he should be wandering around. Apparently his father thought he'd sneak some snacks or something when he wasn't supposed to.

The blonde ushered the kwami into his shirt and then made his way over to his bedroom door. Once he was there he put a hand on the handle, turned it and opened the door slightly. Adrien poked his head in the doorway in search of his bodyguard and Nathalie. They were nowhere in sight. He let out a sigh of relief and kept going.

When Adrien finally made it to the bottom of the stairs he made a quick beeline to the kitchen. Luckily no one saw him as he swung the door wide and quietly shut it behind him. The room was vacant as dinner was prepared and served hours ago. Smiling contently, Adrien let Plagg out once he double checked that the coast was clear.

"Lucky us, we have the whole kitchen to ourselves." Adrien smirked proudly and Plagg only crossed his paws.

"Yeah just wait until your father finds you here."

Adrien shot his Kwami a look. "Whose side are you on?" He honestly couldn't tell anymore.

Plagg only huffed and whined about his precious camembert again. Honestly that cat was hopeless. And as for his father, Adrien didn't really know where he was. The whole Mansion was completely quiet and had no trace of the three adults that usually loomed over him. Adrien just hoped that if they did discover him, they would understand why he's doing what he is.

Adrien didn't wait for the Kwami to respond and began to look for his mom's cookbook. He remembered what it looked like as he seen it many times as a kid. His mother was actually quite the baker and it was always fun helping her out. Maybe that was why he was so eager to bake again. It wouldn't be the same without his loving mother, but it'd still be an interesting experience nonetheless.

A lonely book sat on a cobweb covered bookshelf. It was rare to see a part of the Agreste mansion to be unclean. Adrien's heart ached once he realized that maybe it was kept untouched because the book belonged to his mother. Adrien knew how his father hated talking about his mother. He always either changed the subject or just avoided the mere thought of her completely. Just the act of grabbing the thick book made Adrien's stomach twist uncomfortably. He really missed his mom.

"What's that nasty old thing?" Plagg spoke up in disgust. Adrien's attention turned to the Kwami.

"You eat nasty old cheese." Adrien shot back, eyes going back to the book now in his grasp. He opened it to the first page and a small slip of paper fluttered to the ground. Adrien bent down and quickly picked it up only for his heart to sink in his chest. The piece of paper was actually a picture of him and his mom. They were both wearing matching aprons and silly smiles. Adrien's face and apron were covered in flour and pieces of cookie dough. It just went to show how much fun they really had.

Plagg ruined the moment by laughing much too loud. "Look at you! Too adorable!" He grabbed the picture from Adrien's grip and spun around in the air. He took glances back and forth from the picture as he continued to giggle. The blonde didn't know how to respond as he wasn't quite sure if Plagg was making fun of him or not.

Shrugging, Adrien flipped through the old pages until he got to where he wanted. The chocolate chip cookie recipe page was more worn out than from the rest. It had food stains plastered all over it but was still legible surprisingly. "Okay so first I need to gather up the ingredients." Adrien stated out loud and began to search for said ingredients.

Settling down, Plagg put the picture on the counter and laid there. "You have fun with that. I'll just watch from here." Adrien looked not amused but continued to gather up what he needed to make the cookies.

Butter, white sugar, brown sugar, eggs, vanilla extract, baking soda, salt, flour, and chocolate chips lay scattered on top of the kitchen counter. Adrien fetched a bowl, stirring spoon, measuring cups and all of the other items that were also needed for making the recipe. "Preheat oven to 350 degrees..." Adrien read out loud and went to the oven. He took one look at the appliance and instantly grew uncertain. How in the world was he supposed to work the oven? He wasn't even allowed into the kitchen half of the time to even pick up the knowledge.

With a look of determination, Adrien raised a finger and pressed the 'bake' button. It beeped which made his hand shoot back in surprise. He wasn't expecting it to make a sudden noise like that! Plagg watched on, amused at how clueless Adrien was. Adrien paid no mind to the black kwami and focused his attention directly to the oven. He couldn't let a simple task of preheating the oven keep him from making Marinette cookies.

Adrien clicked on the arrows and it beeped each time he clicked it. When the temperature on the screen read 350 degrees, he pushed start. The oven instantly turned on and Adrien couldn't help but pump a fist in the air. He officially completed the task on his own without the help of anyone, even his sarcastic kwami!

With that checked off of the list, Adrien went ahead and began pouring ingredients into the bowl from the order they were listed on the recipe. He followed each direction seamlessly until he was finally left with a bowl full of cookie dough. Just looking at it Adrien couldn't help but congratulate himself. It didn't look half bad for his first shot at baking on his own. "Now I just need to spray the cookie sheets and then put them in the oven." Adrien mused to himself and fetched the trays.

He set them gently of the counter, reached for the non stick cooking spray and went ahead spraying each pan. The cooking spray was quite messy and got onto the counter as well of the cookie sheets but Adrien paid no mind. He could easily clean that up later. Now that the trays were ready for the cookies, Adrien grabbed an ice cream scoop and began plopping the cookie dough onto the sheets.

The task of placing the balls of dough onto the trays was not too hard. He was able to finish by the time the oven finally beeped to indicate it was ready for the cookies. "See Plagg? I'm fully capable of making cookies. And you doubted me." Adrien looked impressed with himself and shot Plagg a proud look. Plagg rolled his eyes at the boy.

"You struggled with the oven. It's hard not to doubt you sometimes." Plagg said with a look of amusement. He had to hold in laughter at Adrien's expression of embarrassment. Like he said before, it wasn't directly his fault that he didn't know how to work an oven. But now he did so all of that was in the past.

"Ha ha very funny." Adrien grumbled as he put oven mitts on his hands and placed the cookies in the oven. Once they were all lined up perfectly, Adrien shut the door and then went back to looking at the oven. He clicked the timer button and set the cooking time for 12 minutes.

While the cookies were baking, Adrien decided that it would be best to clean up the kitchen. If his father were to walk into this disaster he would surely blow a fuse. He scrambled to wash the bowls and utensils in lightning speed, wiping the counters after as well. Once the kitchen was spotless, Adrien flopped into a chair letting out a long breath. The cookies still had three minutes remaining to go before they were done so he took this time to take a break.

Adrien sat in the chair and smiled to himself. The cookies were going to turn out awesome and Marinette was going to love them! A blush crept to his cheeks. Imagine if Ladybug ate his cookies. Just the thought of sharing his baked goods with the girl he loved sent shivers down his spine. It would be so romantic!

"I see that look on your face. You're totally thinking about Ladybug, don't lie." Plagg interrupted Adrien's daydream and he sat up straighter.

"And what if I was?" Adrien dodged the question but smiled anyways. If only he was able to tell Ladybug his feelings towards her. As Cat Noir he meant.

The oven beeped before anyone could say anything else. Adrien got up to his feet and rushed over and opened it up. The aroma of freshly baked cookies instantly met his nose and he hummed in contentment. They smelled absolutely incredible. Adrien put on oven mitts and grabbed the two trays out of the oven. The cookies were a perfect golden colour and looked good enough to eat.

Adrien had to swat Plagg away as the kwami got a little too close to the confections. "They smell so good!" Plagg cried out dreamily. Adrien eyed his kwami in a serious manner.

"These are for Marinette so paws off." He then placed the trays on the stove top and went to find the cooling racks. Plagg grumbled a few choice words that had something to do with camembert but buggered off onto the table. Adrien began to transfer the cookies onto the racks as carefully as possible. He didn't want to break any of the cookies or drop them on the ground. That would seriously ruin all of his hard work that he put into the whole thing.

Putting the last cookie on the rack, Adrien stepped away from his masterpiece with a look of satisfaction. He did better than he'd imagined. Plagg got close to the treats on the counter again and hovered above them. "Mmmh! We should taste test them first! Just to make sure they taste just right." Plagg said sneakily. He was eager to take a bite of the gooey confections. Adrien on the other hand did not agree and shot him a look of disapproval.

"What did I just say?"

"Not sure I wasn't paying attention."

Adrien sighed in annoyance at his Kwami. He could be too much to handle sometimes.

* * *

At school Marinette was at her locker grabbing her books. Alya was by her side as the pig-tailed girl rambled on about her encounter with Adrien the other day. "He ate my Crêpes Alya!" She gushed in excitement. Her eyes sparkled as she dramatically closed her locker and leaned on it.

Her knees were shaking as she remembered the way his face looked when he tried her creation. It was truly a magical experience for Marinette. She would never forget that day and how it made her feel. She'd never look at crêpes the same ever again.

"Way to go girl!" Alya cheered as she gave her two thumbs up. Marinette squealed again out of pure happiness.

"I know! I can't help but wonder, how could someone look so perfect while eating?" Marinette rambled on, her heart doing flips inside of her chest. Alya only looked on with a knowing look allowing her friend to talk her ear off. Things were going smoothly until a certain blonde was spotted approaching them. Alya's eyes widened at the realization that it was Adrien. He had something in his hands but she couldn't quite make out what he was holding. A box perhaps?

Alya quickly nudged her daydreaming friend in the side. "Marinette! Adrien's coming!" She said between clenched teeth. She tried to make her warning seem less obvious to the wandering eye but it wasn't enough to snap Marinette out of her love struck daze.

"Adrien..." Marinette sighed leaning further down her locker. Her face remained dazed with a never fading grin plastered on it. She really was out of it. Unfortunately it was too late to save her. Adrien had already made his way over to them and was now standing right by the two girls.

Marinette didn't seem to notice his presence and Alya took this as a cue to leave. She wanted to leave the two alone after all. "Hey Marinette."Adrien spoke up looking up at the girl. The sound of his voice snapped Marinette out of her daydream and instantly made her almost fall flat on the floor. Her knees practically gave away but luckily she put a hand onto her locker just in time to help balance herself.

She glanced up to only lock eyes with the boy she was just talking about. Her brain started to swirl with terrible thoughts and worries. Had he heard her gushing all over him just a moment ago? Does he now know that she thinks he's cute when he eats?! This could not be happening!

"A-Adrien! When w-when did you get here?!" She stuttered face growing hot. She scrambled into a stance that she thought was casual enough not to look like a total freak. Marinette's eyes darted from Adrien and then right to the floor once he shared eye contact with her. If he kept on staring at her at this rate, she'd most likely explode out of sheer embarrassment!

Adrien eyed her shyly, fingers fumbling with the box. Inside held the chocolate chip cookies he had baked for her the night before. He was successful with baking and leaving no evidence whatsoever that his father would notice. Now he was eager to show his friend but suddenly found himself becoming nervous. What if she didn't accept his cookies? What if they didn't taste as good as he thought they would? These kinds of thoughts intruded his mind and almost made Adrien want to back out.

Then his brain wandered back to the delicious crêpes he had been gifted yesterday. Marinette had been so generous and this was a way he was going to thank her.

"I wanted to thank you earlier for the crêpes yesterday. They were amazing, I had no idea crêpes could taste that good." Adrien complemented, cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. He looked away for a brief moment but continued nonetheless. "You're really talented Marinette. So to thank you I made you these."

Marinette finally noticed the small box in his hands. Her eyes lit up and her heart thumped in her chest. Adrien had made her something? When he handed her the box she almost dropped the whole thing on the ground from how shaky her hands were. She could barely move as numbness washed over her. A-Adrien had made her something!

Not trusting herself to say anything else, Marinette got a good hold of the box and opened up the lid. What greeted her lit up her face. Inside were a dozen of golden chocolate chip cookies. They looked like they were baked to absolute perfection. She was utterly speechless.

"W-wow Adrien! You didn't have to!" That was all Marinette was able to manage out. Her mind was going crazy at the fact that Adrien went out of his way to bake her cookies. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing. This had to be a dream. Now if only Tikki could pinch her.

Adrien put a hand to his neck and he rubbed it sheepishly. "No I wanted to! It was really nice of you to share your dessert with me so I decided to repay you. I mean it's not crêpes and not as nearly as good as what you could do but..." His voice trailed off and he became uncertain with himself again.

Marinette frowned at the sad look written on her face. She didn't know why his mood suddenly dropped but she was quick to cheer him up. "They look amazing! I'm speechless, really!" Marinette praised wholeheartedly. That was enough to bring a smile to Adrien's face.

With one shaky hand, Marinette grabbed a cookie and brought it to her mouth. She took a generous bite and immediately melted at the goodness. The cookie was crunchy on the outside with the perfect soft and gooey consistency in the middle. Marinette's taste buds were singing and she swallowed, glad that there were many more cookies to consume.

"They taste good! No I mean great! Amazing! Spectacular!" Marinette zipped her mouth shut, wincing at how stupid she sounded. She only wished she could praise him without her loud mouth. Adrien watched Marinette shove the rest of her cookie into her mouth and he couldn't help but laugh a bit at how much she resembled a chipmunk. Marinette must have noticed his eyes on her and she instantly stopped chewing. She almost choked at the sight of her crush but was able to contain herself just this once.

"I'm glad. You know, I found this recipe in my mom's old recipe book. We used to bake together all the time. This was my first time baking all by myself." It was now his turn to be embarrassed. Marinette swallowed the last bit of cookie in her mouth and gripped the box tighter. Adrien rarely spoke of his mom. She always assumed it was a sensitive topic. She decided not to pry.

Instead Marinette gave him another warm smile. "Thank you Adrien." She thanked simply. She was glad to at least be able to say something without stuttering or sending projectile word vomit towards him. Adrien returned the gesture glad that Marinette was enjoying the hard work he put into making those cookies.

The bell rang interrupting the two and Marinette practically almost dropped the box of cookies right there and then. Her nerves were so on edge that any little thing could set her off. She was standing so close to Adrien and her heart could barley take it. She hoped that Adrien couldn't hear her heart beating a thousand times per second. That would just make her even more of a mess than she already was.

"I guess we better get to class huh." Adrien spoke up. His green eyes met her blue ones one last final time. Marinette's voice caught in her throat and she had to force herself to say something. Anything!

"Uh yeah we wouldn't want to be late!" She laughed stupidly and she mentally hit herself. How many times did she need to act like a moron around her dear Adrien?

Adrien laughed as well and waved bye to her. Marinette watched as he began walking away from her and until he was out of sight. Once she couldn't see him anymore, she let out a long breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Marinette glanced at the box in her hands and a blush crept to her cheeks.

She was definitely going to cherish these.


End file.
